Unexpected Encounter
by toshikikai123
Summary: Misaki wants Kai to be with her because she liked him but he quitted Team Q4 because of Aichi Sendou's Psyqualia. Will Kai grant her wish of being together or not?
1. Chapter 1

Misaki POV

I was very depressed after the 2nd Regional Tournament. Kai(my crush) quit the team because of Aichi and his Psyqualia. _Damn you, Aichi Sendou. _

"**Misaki, help me with these boxes",** cried Shin. Signing, I walked towards Uncle Shin and lifted one of the boxes.

**"Oi, Misaki-san, how are you?",** chirped Miwa, happily. I continued lifting the boxes and I ignored the blond-haired boy.

**"Hey, Misaki-san, it's not polite to ignore people you know," **said Miwa, with a pouty face.

**"I'm fine, all right,"** I replied, angrily.

**Later that day….**

Third Person POV

Misaki came out of the grocery store and sat on the bench in the park. She felt dizzy. She stood up and tried walking home and she blacked out.

Kai POV

I was walking home from the Underground Dueling Arena. _Damn it! I'm not strong enough yet!_ When I walked near the park, I caught a glimpse of Misaki fainting. I quickly rushed towards her and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I carried her bridal style and walked towards my house. She looked kinda cute with her eyes closed. _Wait, did I just call her… Cute?_ I do like her more than a friend. I walked into my house and laid her on the bed. Then I went to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Miskai POV

I woke up and realized I was in someone's room. I sat up and looked at the wall. There were pictures of a family and Dragonic Overlord._ Wait. DRAGONIC OVERLORD!? I'm in Kai's bedroom?! _Then, I heard the showers turned off and someone stepped out of the bathroom.

It was Kai! He has a towel wrapped around his waist so I couldn't see what was underneath (thank god). I found out that he works out because he had 6 packs on his stomach.

Kai's POV

I found out the Misaki was awake and was staring at my body. I guess I forgot to put some clothes on.

**"Misaki-san, you have been staring at me long enough, don't you think?"** I said, smirking. She was blushing madly.

**"S-Sorry Kai-kun. I-" **I cut her off my by kissing her. I was surprised that she kissed back. I felt her tongue poking my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to give her access she wants. _She tastes like strawberries_. We had a tongue battle and then she lay down. I took off her shirt and her bra. I broke the kiss and moved down to lick her erected nipple and I squeezed her other breast. She gasped and moaned loudly. I guess she doesn't masturbate if she is moaning like this. I moved down to her skirt and unzipped it slowly, teasing her. She whimpered. I pulled her panties down and I suddenly felt my cock hard at the sight of her wet pussy. She was dripping wet, which means she is horny like I am.

**"You know you are dripping wet, right?"** I said teasing her even more. She slapped my arm playfully. I licked her clitoris and then I thrust my tongue into her hole, She moaned loudly as she came.

**"You know you taste good right?"** I smirked, making her red as a rose.

Misaki POV

**"My turn."** I said. I pulled down the towel around Kai's waist. I gasped. He was so large. He was about at least 12 Inches.

Continued in the Next Chapter. Which is tomorrow….

**A/N- I would like to thank AlexAkatsukiDragon for helping me upload and type my stories (I write it on lose leaf and she helps me type it) because I type REALLY slow. Her link:** u/4665208/AlexAkatsukiDragon

**She only writes about Naurto so far… Just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misaki POV

"Are you sure it can fit?" I said

"Of course, we are perfect for each other." Kai said.

That was enough to reassure me. I started stroking his hard cock. Just looking at it makes me wetter than before. I started licking that tip of his cock. He hissed and growled. I started engulfing his length in my mouth.

Kai's POV

I moaned as Misaki took my entire length into her mouth. She was really good at this that. I thought she practices at home for this moment…

"M-Misaki-san… I'm... Cumming" I said nearing my release.

"Mmph, mmph" Said Misaki, as she took my cock deeper

I groaned as I released my seeds into her mouth. She was able to take it all.

"Mmm, you taste good" She said

I growled and pushed her down on the bed.

"Alright, enough play time" I said lining up my cock to her entrance.

"Please be gentle" she said as I pushed my tip into her pussy.

Once I got my entire length in she was crying. I hated to see her cry. I wiped the tears away.

"Im ready" she said

I moved slowing in and out of her. She was really tight.

"Ohhh… ahhhh… Kai…. Harder… faster…" She moaned. I went in an inhuman speed.

"Kai… Im cumming.!" Misaki said

"I know.. Me too!" I replied

"KAIIIII!" She cried as she released her cum.

"MISAKIIII!" I cried, spilled seed in her.

I collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

"That as amazing" Misaki said

"Yea, hey you can sleep here If you want" I said rolling on top of her

"Okay" she said snuggling against my chest. I held her close to me and together we slept.

The End

- to all my readers, I have decided not to continue writing about cardfight vanguard. Instead, I am turning to fairy tail, Erza x Jellal. So long. Thank you for reading.


End file.
